Celestial Blood
by wair-ra
Summary: Ever since she can remember Lucy always had the same strange dream every night. One that involved a golden key. Now as she and her roommate Levy start college things begin to change. How? Why? Well let's just say... Lucy really regrets choosing World History as one of her courses.
1. Notice!

Hi every one! Miss me? Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I had deleted my tumblr account and had stopped writing since school's been really demanding lately. But I'm back and (hopefully) I'm here to stay.

To celebrate I'm going to be starting not one but two multi-chapter fanfic for the first in forever! I might be really busy during the months of March, May and June so updates are going to be random. No fixed date unless I reallly try. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this and my other fanfic; " Wings" .

I hope to have your support and please feel free to drop a review, they really help to encourage me and never fail to bring a smile to my face. Who knows maybe I'll even update faster~? Anyway thanks for everything and enjoy!


	2. Dreams

For as long she could remember, stars had always been a source of comfort for Lucy. They were her guiding light,her friends, her family.

They were there to wish her good night and they soothed her when her heart was filled with doubt and it felt like the world was against her. She would wait -almost impatiently- for the day to end so that she could talk to them and see their familiar faces. In return they listened to her tales, when no one else would. She loved them. A love she shared with her mother.

In the late hours of the night, her mother would wrap her arms gently around young Lucy as they sat in the gardens of the estate. As a cool breeze would blow, Lucy felt safe in her mothers warm embrace as she listened to her mother pointing out the different constellations that shone against the dark sky.

'Every constellation has a story' her mother told her. As other children grew up listening to the tales of 'Snow White' or 'Cinderella' , Lucy grew hearing only the tales of the stars.

Her mother was a master story teller. With each new tale, Lucy fell deeper and deeper into the tale of "The Great and Powerful Zodiac."

Those were simpler times. Times when her mother was still alive.

On the day of her funeral, Lucy felt numb. She didn't cry. She had done a lot of that when she realized her mother wasn't breathing.

Her father had told her that her mothers' sickness was nothing to worry about.

Her mother had told her that she was fine.

They lied. But, what else would you tell a seven year old?

Honestly, she thought she had run out of tears. Her eyes felt like they were on fire. It was only at night did a thought occur to her. Like a ripe fruit falling to the ground did the realization hit her. The tales of the Zodiac had come to an untimely end.

It was also, when the dreams began.

Every night, without fail she had the same dream. Opening her eyes she would find herself floating on thin air, surrounded by a seemingly endless starry sky.

In the horizon the starry sky faded into black. Suddenly, without any warning, the stars shone brightly, dazzling and causing her to shield her eyes. When the stars returned to normal and she looked back, the same sight greeted her.

A single golden key. The sign of the constellation; Aquarius engraved on it.

A feeling of familiarity gripped Lucy as she dazed at the key that seemed to call out to her, compelling her to grab it. However, should she ever reach for it her eyes would snap open. Bringing her back to the world of reality, the starry world gone.

However.

Tonight the dream was different. The darkness that had always been so far away was almost at arms length. More frightening was the fact that the darkness only seemed to be creeping closer. Little by little. Slowly. Like a predator stalking its prey. A malevolent aura seemed to be emitting from it, suffocating her.

The golden key was already there, glowing brightly. Almost urgently. As if saying that time was running out.

"For what?" Lucy thought confused. But as she looked back at the darkness she found her answer.

Her blood ran cold.

A pale had was reaching out from the darkness, slowly making its way to the glowing key. A cold smile seemed to float in the abyss.

Without realizing it, her body moved on its own, lurching for the golden item that separated her from the malevolent entity only one thought registered in her mind.

They can't have it!

A bright smile made it's way to her face as her fingers wrapped around it. It felt warm as it engulfed the space around them with a warm golden light. The darkness and the hand disappeared.

Lucy swore that she heard a slightly irritated, feminine voice fill the empty space.

"Sure took your sweet time, didn't you?"

Lucy's eyes snapped open.

 ** _A/N:- So so so sorry that I'm late! Exams have been hectic but I was Atleast able to write this and I've already started writing the next chapter! I hope you guys like this and will continue to support me! Please tell me what you think of this._**

 ** _On another note this week chapter was awesome! I loved the Gray and Lucy Brotp moment! Can't wait to see what happens next chapter! Though I'm really sad that it's going to be ending in two volumes, Fairy Tail has been a huge part of my life and I wouldn't be who I am today without. Any way hope you all have a nice day! ^_^_**


	3. First Day!

Lucy's eyes snapped open, awakening to the sound of chirping birds. Sunlight beamed through the window, sending shattered rays of light dancing across the ceiling. Lucy sighed, but felt constricted due to the weight on her stomach.

A weight on her stomach?

Lifting her head, she saw something white and fluffy.

A cloud.

There was a cloud on her stomach. "I've seen everything." Lucy thought sleepily. "Wait. Since when did I start living with a cloud?"

Seeming to notice her confusion, the cloud barked and all of her thoughts became clear.

She smiled as she sat up on her elbows, resulting in the cloud like puppy to assault her in a flurry of licks. Lucy giggled at the sensation and lightly pushed the creature back.

"Good morning to you too Plue." Lucy giggled jokingly as she shifted her legs so that they hanged of the edge of the bed. Plue jumped off. He padded towards the door and clawed at it for a minute before Lucy came and opened it for him.

Making her way to the small kitchen, Lucy began to prepare breakfast. While she waited for the toast to get ready, the sound of soft footsteps echoed through out the otherwise quiet apartment.

Lucy turned to see her roommates' sleepy form. Blue hair sticking out in every direction and eyes barely open she shuffled to the dining table and lazily pulled back a chair. "Good Morning Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted cheerfully as the bluenette ungracefully plopped down on the seat.

Levy smiled sleepily at the blonde, "Morning Lu-chan." she greeted. Plue barked from his place near the fridge where he was devouring his breakfast. Levy giggled, "Morning Plue." she said causing the blonde to laugh as she place their plates on the table.

"So, how long did you stay up this time?" Lucy asked, a teasing smile on her face. Levy blushed at the question. "Two am?" she answered sheepishly. Her blush only grew redder as Lucys' chuckle grew in volume. "I can't help it! I needed to know how that book ended!" Levy exclaimed.

Lucy shook her head as she took a bite of her toast. "If you keep staying up that late, you'll never get up on time." Lucy mock-scolded. Levy pouted at the her remark before she turned to look at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. "What time is it anyway?" she asked taking a sip of coffee. "I guess we still have an hour."

Levy stared at the clock for a while before her eyes widened in horror. Lucy looked at her friend in worry. "What's wrong Levy-chan?" the blonde asked. Her friend turned to her slowly, "Lu-chan... did you change the clocks battery?" Levy asked, voice laced with worry as she indicated the clocks unmoving hands. Lucys eyes widened as she slowly placed her cup back on the table. "I thought you were suppose to do it." Lucy replied.

The duo stared at each other as realization slowly dawned on them, before they bolted out of their seats. "What time is it?" Lucy yelled as she quickly pulled out something to wear.

Levy hastily opened her phone and her eyes widened, "Lu-chan! We've got ten minutes or we'll be late!" Levy yelled as she quickly tied an orange bandanna around her head. Lucy hopped out of her room, pulling on a brown leather boot. "This is so not what I was hoping for a first day." she whined as she tied her hair into a side pony with a blue ribbon.

Picking up their bags they said their byes to Plue, before bolting into the hallway and slamming the door. All the while praying to some great unseen force that they make it on time.

 ** _A/N:- Sorry i haven't updated for a while, I had completely lost my motivation to write with the news that our beloved series is coming to an end. And today it happened, Fairy Tail had ended. But the never ending adventure still continues. It's sad yes, but I'm glad I was able to be part of it! I hope you'll continue to stick by me as I continue writing this fic about our dear characters and I hope to continue improving and give you all chapters you enjoy! *bows*_**


End file.
